1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food colorants. More particularly, it relates to a red colorant obtained from beets. This invention especially relates to a stabilized beet colorant composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the food colorants that are approved by the United States Food and Drug Administration as permanently listed and exempt from certification is a red colorant of dehydrated beets (beet powder).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,141 of Frisina discloses a coloring emulsion prepared from naturally-occurring organic materials such as paprika, annatto, beets, carrots, sweet potatoes, tomatoes, saffron and blueberries. The emulsion is prepared by (a) combining a solution of an edible organic solvent and an oleoresin of a naturally-occurring organic material which contains coloring matter with a solution of water and a chelating agent; (b) adding to this mixture finely ground particles of the naturally-occurring organic material; and (c) shearing the resultant mixture to reduce the finely ground material and the oleoresin to colloidal size so as to produce an emulsion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,567,362 of Berkman et al and 2,799,588 of Todd teach processes for extracting pigments from vegetables. Beets are not specifically disclosed as a useful starting material for either process, however.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,933 of Smith et al relates to a spray-drying process for preparing a food colorant in the form of dry, free-flowing particles from an aqueous slurry of the colorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,042 of Von Elbe et al relates to recovering the pigment from beets in concentrated form. The beets are pulped to produce an insoluble phase (the pulp) and a soluble phase containing the beet pigment, protein and carbohydrates (principally sucrose). The soluble phase is subjected to fermentation wherein the carbohydrates, nitrates, nitrates and some of the proteins are utilized as the food source. This effects a concentration of the beet pigment without destroying the pigment or causing any undesirable effect on the pigment from the standpoint of physical characteristics and color.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,793 of Haber et al relates to stabilizing the color of red beet dye to heat and light by admixing with the beet dye ascorbic or erythorbic acid or a sodium salt thereof plus a sodium phosphate and, optionally, ethylenediaminetetracetic acid or a sodium and/or a calcium salt thereof. This patent also discloses that certain cations and anions should be avoided with liquid beet concentrate. Cationic salts, which are said to show the most degradation in terms of color stability, are di- and polyvalent salts of Fe++, Ca++, Al+++, Mg++ and Cu++. Among the anions, sulfates are said to have no effect whereas sulfites and carbonates are said to have a negative effect. Similar Effects were observed with known preservatives containing these anions while propionic acid was disclosed as producing some negative effects. Further, the Haber et al patent does not disclose that beet colorant may develop an off flavor. Consequently, this patent does not suggest the use of alkali metal salts at concentrations used therein for any purpose, much less that the off flavor can be stabilized or that the additives disclosed therein or other compounds might be effective in stabilizing the flavor, as opposed to the color, of beet colorant.
With time, beets, beet pigment and beet pigment extract develop undesirable flavors and odors as well as discoloration. This limits the use of beet color and causes serious problems when the beet colorant or food products containing it must be stored for prolonged periods.
It is an object of this invention to provide a red food colorant which remains stable as to flavor for prolonged periods of time.
It is another object of this invention to provide a flavor-stable beet pigment composition useful as a food colorant.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a dry food colorant derived from beets which maintains its flavor when stored per se or when admixed with food products.